Don't try to fix me
by Enemy of the Daleks
Summary: Sherlock/OC story. In their College English class Sherlock and Ani are given the assignment of writing a book on their greatest adventure in their lives. Ani is writing her story on how her and Sherlock meet. The chapters alternate between their life at college and Ani's story. John/Mary Moriarty/Molly Mycroft/Lestrade.
1. In Class

"Morning John." I called, walking into his dorm room at 7 am.

"Morning Ani. Sherlock's still in bed." John said, towel over his shoulder, heading to the shower.

"Figures" I sigh as I walk over to windowsill where I keep a glass of water "Hey is our lunch date still on for today?" I ask as I prepare to pour the water on Sherlock's sleeping figure.

"Sure is" he replied as he looked at the glass in my hand "Must you wake him up like that everyday? He complains like mad every night." I smiled at that thought.

"Sorry about that, but this is one of two ways to wake him up and I don't think you want to see the other one." I smirked as I dumped the glass on his face "And also this one amuses me." John just sighs as Sherlock shoots up sputtering.

"I'm taking my shower now." He says turning around and going into the bathroom. I wave and turn to Sherlock.

"Get up and get dressed. We're going to be late."

"Get out then."

"Why? I've seen you naked before."

"Because I want you to."

"I'll turn around, that's it." He's trying to go back to sleep. Brat.

"Fine." He gripes as he gets up and moves to the dresser. I turn towards the window, were I can still see him in the reflection. Sherlock strips down and pulls out his outfit for the day. A tight purple button up shirt(My favorite) and dress pants.

"You done yet?" I ask trying to act like I don't know the answer already.

"You know I'm not. You've spent the past minute and a half staring at my chest in the window." He says meeting my eyes in the reflection. I laugh and turn around.

"You caught me." I say walking up to him and kissing him lightly before sitting on his bed to let him finish getting dressed.

* * *

"Look, I'm just saying that if they were to relabel Pluto as a planet society would turn around." I say sitting down and opening my bag. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"I don't think that Pluto being demoted to a dawf planet has anything to do with society today."

"Really? Then why..." I began trying to prove my point when the teacher cut me off.

"Morning class, lovely to see all your smiling faces this fine morning." Professor Schmitt sing songed. I looked around at the class, no one was smiling, it was to early. "Right then. Let's get down to business." _To defeat the Huns. _I thought to myself settling back to listen to the lecture

* * *

An hour and a half later class is wrapping up and everyone is ready to go.

"Alright class one more thing before you go. We will be writing a novel about the biggest adventure you've ever had. Details are on the webpage. I want the first chapter's rough draft given to me in a week. Have a good day everyone!"

After Sherlock headed off to his math class, I went to the library to get some more details on the novel. When I logged in I was greeted by an overly bright webpage.

**Welcome! So you decided to be proactive in your class (**passive aggressive much?)**, good for you! What do you need to know?**

Underneath there are several links leading to different parts of her website. I click on _Novel Details _and am, yet again, brought to and overly bright page. As I read through the information I mentally ran through all the cases I had solved in my lifetime. I sighed unable to think of a case that was interesting and I was allowed to talk about. I left the Library with ideas rattling around in my head.

* * *

"John!" I called as he walked out of his classroom. He turned around and smiled at me. When I cought up to him, he pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked arm still over my shoulder, I put my arm around his waist and smiled.

"Absolutely." I replied winking slyly at Sherlock as he passed us on his way to his next class (Moron taking back to back classes).

"The Cafe?" John asked laughing at Sherlock's double take and eye roll.

"Sure. I'm good as long as it's not at on campus."

"So Hubby won't find out you're a whore?" The slimy voice came from behind me. I sighed, Moriarty.

"Go away Moriarty. You know full well that Sherlock and I are dating." John tensed as Moriarty slides an arm around my waist.

"For now." Moriarty murmers in my ear. I shove him away from and curl my hand into a fist.

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" I demanded, seeing red. Moriarty smiled at my reaction.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." He said turning to walk away.

* * *

The incident with Moriarty was forgotten as John and I arrived at our favorite hangout, Cafe. A little coffee shop with drinks that taste like Starbucks but at half the price.

"Ani, John, how wonderful to see you again! The usual drinks?" Betty asked, she looked dead on her feet, eight months pregnant and surviving on a baristas' wage.

"Just for him please." I smiled at her then slipped into the back room, glancing at John apologetically. He shrugged and went to sit in our normal spot. I put my work apron on and slipped behind the counter. "Hey Betty finish the order your on and go home."

"But I still have an hour left on my shift and you're into overtime as it is." She protested.

"Which is why I'm not clocked in and you are. Now go home and get some rest."

"You don't know my pin."

"Then write it down and I'll clock you out when the next person gets here. I've got this Betty, now go."

"But.."

"No."

"But..."

"Go home Betty, you're still getting paid for this hour and you get to rest before your shift at the other shop. It's a win-win." I smiled at her and was immediately caught in the rush of lunch hour.

An hour or so later Jacob relieved me. Happy to be out from behind the counter I head over to where John was sleeping in the corner.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry John." I apologized sliding into the booth. John sat up, slowly waking up.

"It's fine, I needed a nap." He said brushing off my apologies. After he woke up, we chatted for a bit before I remembered that he wanted to tell me something.

"So, you needed to tell me something."

"Yes." he paused, taking a drink and swishing it around in his mouth.

"If you want my help you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, per say. I mean it's a good thing, but a scary thing. And I don't know what to do and I'm scared and Mary stands to lose so much because of this. I just don't know what to do Ani." John puts his head down on the table,

"John" I ask, "Is Mary pregnant?"

John just nodded.

* * *

I'm practically running to my dorm room when I'm stopped by my ex roommate. After she chats for half an hour about her new cat, I manage to get away from her. Bursting into my room, I immediately went through the bathroom and knocked on the connecting door. When Mary answered I squealed and hugged her.

"I guess John told you then." Mary said when I released her.

"Yes, he did! I'm so happy for you!" I practically squealed, resisting the urge to hug her again.

"Why?" She asked sitting on her bed looking sad "I can't afford to feed myself, let alone a baby. I'm not married and I stand to lose my scholarship because of all of this. I can't afford to pay my way through this. I can't keep this baby Ani. I just can't" She bows her head and starts to cry. I sit down next to her and pull her into a hug.

"Look just give it another day or so, okay. John and I talked about all of this earlier and we came up with a plan. It will work out, it'll be hard as hell, but it will. I promise."


	2. Meeting Captain Bill

_"But...I don't want to." I whined as Black pulled me to the park _

_"You're getting in the way and everyone is getting annoyed."_

_"I'm only interrupting because they're all stupid. If they would just look..."_

_"Anitika, that is enough. Stay here and hang out. I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't wander off." Black gives me a stern look before going back to the house for his meeting._

_"Jerk." I mutter before sitting down on the swing to pout_. who does he think he is? I already know who did it. The answer is right there, if only they would look. Idiots.

_"Hi." I looked up to see a small boy with curly ginger hair standing in front of me._

_"Hi" I monotone_ Maybe he'll go away_  
_

_"I'm Captain Bill and I'm seven."_

_"Cool." _Please go away, your stupid may be contagious.

_"This is where you tell me your name." Bill stated. I blinked. I've never been called out on that before._

_"I'm Ani. That's short for Anitika." I said before I could stop myself. To late now._

_"How old are you?"_

_"Seven." Might as well tell him, it won't matter, I'll never see him again after today._

_"Do you want to play with me?"_

No I don't, not at all. Please go away. _"Sure." _ No! Bad mouth! Why would you say that! Oh well, I'm bored anyways, might as well. _So I go play._

_All to soon Bill's mom is pulling him home, and I go back to sulking on the swing. A couple hours go by and I entertain myself by making up stories about the people walking past. Another hour goes by and it starts to snow and it becomes dark. Two more hours and I lose all feeling in my entire body. I can feel my stomach cramping in hunger, I haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours. Soon everyone is back in there homes for dinner and I'm left sitting in the park alone. Cold and hungry I decide to take a walk to see if I could find a Cafe or something so I could warm up. Fifteen minutes later I'm deeper into the neighborhood with no way to get out. With no idea how to get back to the park and so cold I'm scared I will fall apart if someone even brushes against me, I go up to the closest house with the lights on. When I knock on the door I want to turn and run, but the door opened before I could. _

_"Hello." She say looking down at me and I squirm, uncomfortable._

_"Hi." I say quietly "Can you help me?" Please. _

_"Of course come on in. You must be freezing and starving. I'll make you some soup to warm you right up." She says ushering me into a kitchen. I thank her and curl up in a chair, trying to use what little body heat I had to get warm. As the woman starts to cook my food she looks back at me.  
_

_"So what's your name honey?" She asks stirring the pot of soup. "Mine is Violet."_

_"Ani." I tell her quietly, squirming slightly in my seat. _

_"Were you at the park this entire time Ani?" She asked pouring the soup into a bowl and my stomach rumbled._

_"Yes. My uncle was in a meeting." _

_"Do you live with your uncle?" She placed the bowl in front of me and I lunged for it. I nodded in answer of her question.  
_

_"Do you live close to the park?" I nodded again. _

_"Why did you not go home then." I put the empty bowl down and leaned back in the chair, thankful for the food in my stomach._

_"I was told not to go there. I was in the way." I told her "May I have another bowl of soup." I ask_

_"Of course sweetie. So your uncle told you that you were to stay at the park all night?" She asked getting up to refill my bowl._

_"No, just to stay there until his meeting was over." _

_"What time is his meeting over?" She placed the now full bowl in front of me. I shrug as I start to down another bowl of soup. "Slow down, you're going to make yourself sick." She warns and I slow down the tiniest bit."What's your uncle's number?" I tell her and she starts to dial the number in the house phone.  
_

_"No. He'll get mad at me if I tell you that."_

_"You can put it in the phone then."_

_"No. I can't call him. He'll get mad." _

_"Sweetie he needs to know where you are."_

_"Can I text him?"_

_"Sure. Let me get my cell phone." I nod and then lay my head on the table, feeling full and warm.  
_

* * *

_"Get up. Now." I woke to see Black standing over me looking absolutely murderous. I looked around to see I was in a bed in a boy's room. I sighed and got up. _

_After Black had played nice for a bit, we left. Sitting in the car, it was silent. Finally I get up the courage to mutter "Sorry" and he explodes._

_"Sorry! Sorry my ass, you know that you're not supposed to wander off! That phone call interuppted very important meeting." Phone call? I thought she sent a text. Whoops._

_"You left me there for ten hours!" I defended myself. He scoffed._

_"No where close."_

_"You dropped me off at eleven in the morning. When I arrived at their house it was ten o'clock at night. And may I add...It's the middle of December! I could have died! So excuse me for getting warm." _

_"You could have come in the building."_

_"The doors were locked." I lied_

_"Liar." He accused_

_"Not."_

_"So."_

_"Not" _

_"Spies are liars. You are a spy." _

_"Lying is a part of not dieing. And I am a fan of that."_

_"Lying?"_

_"Not dying." The rest of the car ride pasted in silence. When we pulled into the friveway I jumped out of the car and ran to my room, swiping Black's phone on the way. I locked my door and sat on my bed to find the number I needed._

**1:12 is this Bill's mom?  
**

**1:14 yes. Who is this?**

**1:15 Ani.**

**1:17 Hi dear. did you get home safe?**

**1:18 Yes, i did**

**1:20 why do you have your uncle's phone?**

**1:21 I stole it. he made me mad.**

**1:23 That's no reason to steal.**

**1:24 I'll say sorry later. Promise.**

**1:26 Good girl, I need to go to work now. I'll talk to you later, okay?**

**1:27 Okay**

**1:28 Just so you know. You can come over anytime you need to.**

**1:30 Thank you. I'll take you up on that**

_I smile and slip the phone under my pillow.  
_

_"Ani, where's my phone?" Black calls from down stairs._

_"I don't know. Try your pocket." I yell back, smiling._

_"Funny." He says sarcastically, not intending for me to hear him. I snickered at the thought of the phone under my bed._


End file.
